


Imagine This Is Us [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Post-Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title page for FuryRed's Imagine It Was Us.Warning: Contains spoilers for the story's plot twist. Read the story first.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Imagine This Is Us [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imagine It Was Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782749) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed). 
  * In response to a prompt by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> For FuryRed. I hope you like.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
